60 Seconds of Cold November
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Bagaimana harus kukatakan? Ini sulit untuk dijelaskan. Jika kukatakan, apa kau akan percaya pada Butterfly Effect? ..:Dedicated for 100 Love Story for SasuHina:..


**Kishimoto Masashi owned the characters. AU. OOC. Typos.**

**For SasuHina 100 LSFS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

_Forgive me God, for I have sinned._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**November 2011**

**10.15 A.M**

Tumpukan tagihan di sudut meja kerjanya tak terlalu diperhatikan Hinata. Saat ini perhatiannya tertuju pada laporan yang sedang dibacakan asistennya, Sai.

"_Florist_ akan datang terlambat. Mereka masih di perjalanan. Dan mungkin baru akan tiba dua jam lagi."

"Minta mereka mengatur bunganya lebih cepat begitu mereka tiba. Bila kau temukan satu saja bunga yang layu dengan alasan apapun, tagih harga diskon."

"Katering datang tepat waktu, tapi kekurangan seratus piring kristal."

"Gunakan koleksi kita, cari yang modelnya sama. Bila tak ada, cari model dengan kualitas terbaik. Gunakan hanya untuk tamu VIP. Tagih harga diskon karena mereka mengecewakan."

"Kamera dalam keadaan baik. Fotografer sesuai dengan yang kita cari."

"Hm, akhirnya ada satu yang bisa kita andalkan, kan?"

"Ya. Hanya saja… ini tidak akan bagus, Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka kekurangan lampu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengembuskan napas dengan penuh rasa sesal, "Kita akan minta tolong pada Neji."

"Kurasa tunanganmu sudah bilang dia tidak akan datang. Kau ingat? Liburan musim dingin, Paris dan dua lembar tiket pesawat yang sekarang pasti nangkring di samping botol sampanye di kamarmu?"

Hinata tak bisa menahan suara tawanya yang malu. Ya, satu hal akhirnya ada yang benar-benar berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Lihat siapa yang merona…" goda Sai.

Hinata berdehem dan dengan gagal menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin merah. "Ehm…tolong bantu aku sedikit, Sai. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

"Oke, ini kabar buruk terakhirnya."

Hinata menarik napas. Sepertinya suara genderang akan bagus untuk menambah efek.

"Berat badan pengantin wanita naik enam kilo. Gaun Vera Wang yang dipesannya hanya sampai pangkal paha dan tak lolos melewati pinggul."

"Apapun asal jangan berat badan," kata Hinata hampir menangis. Ia bangun dari kursinya, berjalan melewati Sai yang kemudian menyusul langkah Hinata melewati partisi ruangan, menyeberangi ruangan pameran dan galeri, koridor, melewati meja Roberta si _front office_, dan membuka pintu. Hinata menuruni tangga, menuju mobilnya, lalu berkendara menuju hotel Westin. "Gaunnya masih di sana, kan?"

"Ya. Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Hinata?"

"Aku juga pernah punya masalah sama, Sai."

Sai tak langsung percaya begitu saja. Hinata? Dengan tubuh yang sesempurna itu pernah punya masalah dengan berat badan? Tapi tentu saja, itu bukan intinya. "Oke, lalu?"

"Kita rombak sedikit."

"Hinata! Ini Vera Wang yang sedang kita bicarakan. Kau tak mungkin bisa merombak rancangannya dengan berkata seolah kau akan merombak gaun yang kaubeli di pinggir jalan."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita sedang dalam keadaan darurat sekarang."

Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian, Hinata tiba di tujuannya. Masih dengan Sai yang dengan setia membuntutinya, Hinata melewati beberapa staf hotel yang langsung mengenalinya. Dia buru-buru ke kamar yang sudah dipesan khusus sebagai ruang ganti untuk calon pengantin wanita, terpana pada sosok Sakura yang setengah telanjang dan memang agak kesulitan dengan gaunnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata? Aku hanya makan cokelat. Dan sekarang aku juga berjerawat!" Sakura terisak, bahunya berguncang.

Hinata menghampirinya, "Sakura-san, tenanglah. Kita akan memperbaiki ini." Lengan Sai ditarik Hinata, dia meremas tangan laki-laki itu, tanpa sadar memerlukan pegangan agar tak terlihat lemah di depan kliennya yang sedang butuh suntikan psikologis yang disebut orang awam sebagai rayuan. "Kau akan tetap terlihat cantik di hari pernikahanmu. Lepas gaunnya dan aku akan minta seorang ahli memperbaikinya. Untuk wajahmu, aku punya kompres yang bagus untuk itu. Dan ehm, jujur saja, a-ahli kecantikan kami, s-sangat bagus. Mereka t-tidak akan mengecewakan." Jika ini diteruskan dia akan benar-benar berubah jadi Hinata yang bicara terbata-bata saat gugup.

Setelah menerima gaun yang rok tutunya lebar dan merepotkan untuk dibawa, Hinata meminta salah satu stafnya yang sedang lewat di koridor untuk mengambil kompres es yang biasa digunakan untuk orang yang patah tulang. "Katakan saja itu kompres dengan kandungan fosfor yang terbaik dari Laut Mati." Hinata bisa mendengar suara Sai yang hampir tertawa. "Aku sendiri yang akan mati." Melihat asistennya yang tertawa, mengenakan jas rapi, dasi terbaik, dan kacamata minus yang semakin mempertegas mata hitamnya; bukannya marah, Hinata malah ikut tertawa. "Ini bukan saatnya tertawa."

"Ya. Kita pasti akan mati setelah ini," sahut Sai.

Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor lagi dengan langkah cepat, masuk lift menuju _lobby_, menuruni tangga marmer menuju pintu keluar. Lalu entah dari mana, datang seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh basah kuyup mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan, kau tak boleh keluar. Kau tak boleh membawa gaun itu keluar."

Sai berusaha memisahkan laki-laki yang mencengkeram tangan Hinata dengan kuat. Pergulatannya hampir sia-sia jika saja tak ada pihak keamanan hotel yang bergegas membantu. Laki-laki itu tetap berusaha untuk merenggut Hinata dari Sai yang mulai berjalan mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan lengan laki-laki berjas hitam itu.

Hinata memerhatikan, tapi dia tak yakin dia mengenalinya. "Kau tahu siapa itu?"

"Ya. Orang gila," jawab Sai setengah hati. Dia yang paling pandai berbohong di antara keduanya, dan kebohongannya barusan terdengar seperti sebuah fakta.

Laki-laki itu menahan kakinya di karpet, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dua orang petugas keamanan yang menyeretnya. "Lepaskan aku, dia akan mati jika dia pergi! Lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar kalimatnya, Hinata tertegun. Sai menganggap ucapan si laki-laki sebagai omong kosong, "Orang gila yang sangat tahu situasimu sekarang," canda Sai. Hinata tidak tertawa, dia memaksakan senyum, jantungnya berdenyut begitu mendadak, meninggalkan rasa nyeri.

Ia berjalan keluar, masih terpengaruh kalimat yang tak logis itu, masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berkendara menuju kantornya lagi. Di luar gerbang Westin, ia menginjak rem kuat-kuat, Sai mengumpat pada seekor kucing yang dengan tenang menyeberang, lalu sebuah mobil truk dari arah berlawanan meluncur dengan cepat ke arah sedan yang mereka tumpangi.

Terjadi benturan keras. Sai selamat dan hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan. Hinata tewas setelah kepala truk menghantam sisi pengemudi. Gaun putih Sakura bernoda darah. Hinata benar-benar dalam masalah besar…dan benar-benar mati.

-:-

Laki-laki itu menyebut namanya, petugas keamanan mencocokkan jawabannya dengan kartu identitas yang mereka temukan dari dompetnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 25 tahun. Kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

Sasuke tak bergerak, tatapan matanya yang dingin memandang tajam laki-laki berperut gendut di hadapannya. Ruangan tempat mereka menahannya, sempit. Meja kayu berwarna cokelat terang juga terlalu kecil, lampu neonnya telah meredup. Sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau pernah baca koran? Baca halaman bisnis dan kau akan tahu pekerjaanku apa."

Seorang petugas lain memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku akan menambahkan itu dalam daftar tuntutanku setelah pengacaraku datang."

"Tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa banyak alkohol yang kauminum? Karena sepertinya kau masih mabuk."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini. Sepuluh menit yang lalu aku ada di _ballroom_ hotel ini, berdansa dengan istriku yang berat badannya naik enam kilo saat mendengar berita kematiannya. Dan kemudian, aku terlempar ke sini, dia hidup, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kematiannya. Aku hanya tahu aku harus menghentikannya."

"Kau sadar semua yang kaukatakan itu terdengar seperti karangan yang sangat buruk? Atau kau mencontek skenarionya dari buku fiksi favoritmu?"

Sasuke menyerah, memar di wajahnya semakin membiru.

Pintu terbuka, seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Hinata menerobos masuk. "Ini orangnya?"

"Benar, Neji-sama."

Neji mengamati Sasuke. Baju jasnya sekarang terlihat lembap, rambutnya juga. Memar yang masih menampakkan jejak darah di sudut bibir dan memar membiru di ujung alisnya. Dia memang tak terlihat dalam keadaan baik. "Apa laporan yang kuterima itu benar?"

"Dia sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali."

"Tapi tak ada yang percaya," kata Sasuke jengkel.

Neji mengitari meja, menerima kartu identitas Sasuke dari petugas keamanan hotel. Ia membaca namanya, merasakan jantungnya berdenyut-denyut di balik tulang rusuknya. Dengung dari lampu neon yang perlu segera diganti mengusik pikirannya. "Kalian sudah menghubungi polisi?"

"Belum, Neji-sama."

"Tidak perlu. Ini masalah pribadi. Aku akan selesaikan ini sekarang. Kalian keluarlah."

Kedua petugas keamanan meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke, memastikan borgol yang dipasang di tangan Sasuke masih utuh. Pintu ditutup, Neji duduk, diam selama beberapa saat sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kartu identitas Sasuke di permukaan meja. "Hinata pernah bilang ada seorang kliennya yang datang ke kantornya sendirian. Calon suaminya tak pernah sekali pun menemani." Dia memandang Sasuke, "Aku tahu itu kau."

"Intinya?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Karena bahkan pada saat pemotretan _pre-wedding_, kau tidak hadir. Itu mungkin bukan masalah untuk calon istrimu, tapi itu masalah bagiku. Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya."

"Kau tak akan percaya."

"Coba saja," tantang Neji.

"Ini…yang kedua kalinya." Sasuke menarik napas, rantai borgolnya terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya. "Yang pertama terjadi, aku melakukan kesalahan, dan dia…mengundurkan diri, digantikan rekannya yang berambut pirang."

"Ino."

"Aku tak tahu namanya. Pernikahan tetap berlangsung dan aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Lalu aku terlempar ke hari ini jam tujuh malam, mereka sedang mencariku, dan kemudian istriku memintaku berdansa dengannya karena ini adalah malam pernikahan kami. Tapi di sini, aku sadar Hinata tak mengenaliku. Dan barusan kaubilang bahwa aku tak pernah datang. Dan jelas sekali tak ada gadis pirang yang bertindak sebagai pengendali utama di pesta ini. Jadi, kesimpulanku, ini adalah aku yang memutuskan untuk tak datang agar tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia tewas dalam kecelakaan. Dan aku terlempar lagi, ke hari yang sama jam sebelas siang. Dan dia benar-benar tewas, kan? Dan aku di sini dicurigai sebagai orang gila."

"Apa teori yang kaupunya?"

"Perjalanan waktu."

"Hal seperti itu tak ada."

"Tapi aku mengalaminya. Dengar, yang sebenarnya, aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tiga bulan sebelum hari pernikahanku aku menemui Hinata di kantornya dan jatuh cinta begitu saja padanya. Aku tak peduli pada apapun. _Affair_ tak bisa dihindari. Aku tak akan menyebutnya sebagai perselingkuhan karena aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan dan sama sekali tak merasa perlu minta maaf karena perasaanku padanya. Dan seperti yang kukatakan padamu, dia menghilang, mengganti _wedding planner_ kami dengan Ino, dan pernikahan tetap berlanjut. Lalu skenario Waktu yang kedua adalah, aku tak pernah datang dalam tiap pertemuan, akibatnya dia tak mengenaliku, pernikahan tetap berjalan, tapi dia mati. Kau paham? Baguslah kalau kau paham, karena aku tak mengerti apapun."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Uchiha-san." Neji tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini dengan pengakuan gilanya yang tak masuk akal. "Calon istrimu pasti terguncang sekarang. Kalau kau di sini, tak akan ada pernikahan, bukan?"

Neji berdiri, melirik jam dinding yang bertengger seperti kamera pengawas. Jam 14.22. Upacara pernikahan akan dimulai jam 17.20. Ia menyerahkan kartu identitas Sasuke, dan berjalan keluar. Dia meminta pada petugas keamanan untuk membebaskan Sasuke. Selama sesaat dia hanya berdiri di koridor berlangit-langit rendah, menyisipkan tangannya di saku mantelnya, mengenakan lagi syal yang seharusnya dia terima di hari Natal dari Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan barang-barang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**November 2008**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Sisi kiri kepalanya terasa berat karena migrain. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang tak ia kenali. Terdengar suara percakapan dua orang perempuan di kejauhan. Sasuke melirik jam di meja samping ranjang. Jam sepuluh pagi.

Tirai tipis di jendela bergerak menari. Di luar, suara kicauan burung terdengar. Harum aroma pagi dan rumput berputar di dalam kamar. Ia melupakan otot lehernya yang tegang, menyibak selimut, dan tersadar pada gambar foto dirinya dan Hinata di bingkai foto yang digantung di satu sisi dinding kamar. Mereka berdua tersenyum tanpa beban. Terlihat lebih muda dan tak mengenal kesulitan hidup.

Ia berjalan keluar. Suara tawa yang segera ia kenali, suara milik Sakura. Dia punya suara tawa yang khas. Sasuke mengikuti suara tawa itu, menemukan dua orang wanita duduk berhadapan dengan jari-jari lentik memeluk _mug-mug_ berisi cokelat panas. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang terbungkus sweter rajut tebal, rambutnya diikat, syal melilit longgar lehernya. Punggungnya lebih kurus, dia terbatuk saat tertawa.

Lalu ia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang baru bangun, tersenyum padanya. Sakura berdiri, mengucapkan salam seperti orang asing yang tak mengenal Sasuke seumur hidupnya, seakan ia baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. "Kau pasti Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Hinata. Dia benar, kau sangat tampan."

Sasuke heran. Jadi di skenario ini, Hinata yang mengenalnya dan Sakura tidak. Ini adalah permainan yang benar-benar baru. Sasuke tak berpikir panjang. Mungkin ini pengampunan Tuhan untuknya. Dia menatap Hinata, yang masih tersenyum dengan wajah lelah padanya. Kelopak matanya mengedip pelan, senyumnya melemah.

"Kurasa dia butuh istirahat." Sakura meletakkan _mug_-nya, mengambil tas, dan pamit. "Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Sampai nanti, Hinata." Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Hinata lembut. "Suhumu normal, tidurlah lagi. Kau butuh istirahat total."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Tentu, Sahabatku."

Mereka berdua bertukar senyum, lalu saling memandang dengan ekspresi sedih, dan tersenyum lagi. Kadang para wanita punya cara sendiri saat berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Kuserahkan sahabat terbaikku padamu. Jangan buat dia menangis, oke?"

Sesaat setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke duduk bersama Hinata di sofa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Aku sakit."

"Parah?"

"Sangat."

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Karena besok aku akan mati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, _soulmate_ tak selalu berakhir bersama. Jika aku bersama denganmu, akan ada yang mati. Dan yang mati selalu aku agar kau hidup dalam siksaan."

"Jadi pengampunan Tuhan hanya Ia berikan padamu?"

"Ya. Kau penjahatnya."

"Aku?"

"Iya."

"Jadi, apapun skenarionya, kita tak akan bisa bersama meski selalu ditakdirkan saling jatuh cinta?"

"Ya."

"Itu sangat buruk." Sasuke menghela napas, memeluk Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan menderita lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhir?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau lebih suka yang mana, 'selamat tinggal' atau 'sampai jumpa'?"

"Aku lebih suka… 'aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti'."

"Pilihan yang bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agustus 2011**

Saat ini di hadapan Sasuke berdiri bangunan megah yang terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai kantor untuk _wedding planner_. Bangunan dengan desain Eropa kuno itu bercat putih bersih. Bunga dalam pot besar di dua sisi tangga utamanya yang hanya terdiri dari enam anak tangga, tersusun seperti selalu ditata tukang kebun tiap saat. Pintu kaca berbingkai kayu walnut menyapa Sasuke sebelum ia bertemu dengan Roberta, perempuan gemuk berambut keriting yang terlihat malas dan memaksakan senyumnya yang memajang gigi tupai Roberta. "Anda punya janji temu?"

"Ya. Ehm," Sasuke mengecek _email_ yang ia terima dari Sakura sepuluh menit yang lalu, "dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Bunga anggrek putih di sudut meja Roberta tak membantunya terlihat segar. Perempuan itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat dia meraih telepon, menghubungi Hinata, "Hinata-sama, ada klien yang menunggu Anda." Roberta menutupi bagian bawah telepon saat dia berbisik pada Sasuke. "Namamu, Tuan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Calon mempelai wanitanya?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke-nya Haruno Sakura, Hinata-sama." Roberta mengangguk setelahnya, lalu menutup telepon. Dia berdiri, membawa map yang sebelumnya ia sortir di antara banyak map-map yang berserakan di mejanya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari singgasananya yang tak mewah, meminta Sasuke mengikutinya berjalan menyusuri koridor utama berlantai kayu. Mereka melewati tangga menuju lantai dua yang masih menyirikan gaya klasik. Roberta berhenti di antara dua ruangan. Sisi kanan memajang nama Yamanaka Ino di pintunya, di sisi kiri ada Hyuuga Hinata.

Pintu ganda kantor Hinata dibuka Roberta seolah ia sedang membelah Laut Merah. Sasuke memasuki area galeri yang cukup luas. Ada sebuah penyangga kayu yang biasa digunakan para seniman untuk meletakkan kanvas-kanvas besar mereka di dua sisi utama ruang galeri. Tapi di sini Hinata menggunakannya untuk memajang foto pernikahan hitam-putih. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna dasar biru gelap dengan hiasan-hiasan rumit khas Persia.

Di seberang partisi ruangan yang terlipat, Hinata berdiri. Ia mengenakan blazer putih dan rok mini. Kakinya mulus, berhias sepatu tumit tinggi berwarna hijau lumut yang mengilap, terbuat dari kulit buaya, tampak sangat mahal.

Rambut di sisi wajahnya ia kumpulkan di bagian tengah kepalanya. Tangannya yang lihai menggulung rambut lalu menyelipkan pulpennya untuk menjaga tatanan rambut daruratnya. Ia terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius dengan seorang laki-laki berjas sempurna, Sasuke menilai dirinya sendiri yang baru selesai memancing dengan kakaknya. Ia hanya memakai kaus oblong lengan panjang yang ditimbun jaket gombrong mirip tunawisma, dan sepatu bot yang masih membawa lumpur. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah pada karpet mahal di ruangan tempatnya berdiri.

Roberta menghampiri Hinata, menginformasikan kehadiran Sasuke. Hinata berbalik dan laki-laki di sampingnya menoleh. Laki-laki itu marah pada Roberta yang hanya menunduk dan mulai panik. Roberta berjalan melewati Sasuke, disusul laki-laki yang dipanggil Hinata dengan nama Sai. "Kapan kau bisa membedakan waktu, Roberta? Aku sedang berdiskusi dengannya."

"Maafkan saya, Sai-sama."

Pintu ruangan ditutup.

Hinata berjalan ke belakang mejanya, duduk, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke. "Anda mau minum sesuatu, Uchiha-san?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ke sini setelah Sakura memintaku. Dia sedang sibuk dengan gaun."

"Ah, calon istri Anda punya selera yang bagus." Hinata membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan map, membacanya, dan sadar bahwa dia mengambil map yang salah. Dia membuka lacinya lagi, menyimpan map, dan kemudian menemukan map yang baru diantar Roberta padanya. "Pernikahan bulan November, ya? Aku agak kesulitan untuk mem-_booking ballroom_ hotel Westin."

"Sakura bilang itu hotel terbaik yang secara kebetulan sebagian sahamnya dipegang atas namamu."

Hinata tersenyum malu, "Nama tunanganku, sebenarnya. Bukan aku."

"Ah," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa di luar dingin?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Anda mengenakan jaket di musim panas."

"Seleraku buruk soal fesyen."

Hinata tersenyum, memancarkan pesona profesionalismenya dan menahan komentarnya. "Aku hanya perlu memastikan agendanya pada Anda. Ini butuh persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak. Jadi, Anda siap?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Undangan VIP 150 orang, termasuk ke dalam daftarnya para sahabat dari kedua mempelai, orangtua, kerabat, dan rekan bisnis Anda tanpa mengikutsertakan nama pasangan mereka. Jadi, apa Anda perlu tambahan?"

"Tidak. VIP hanya itu."

"Baik." Hinata mencari sesuatu di mejanya, ia menggeledah isi lacinya, dan mulai bergumam, "Di mana pulpen saat kubutuhkan?"

Di seberang, Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menikmati kegelisahan Hinata yang polos, raut wajah paniknya yang manis, dan berniat untuk membiarkannya tersesat. Selama sesaat ia bertahan, tapi akhirnya berbaik hati membuka suaranya lagi, "Kurasa yang kaucari ada di kepalamu."

"Apa?" Hinata bingung, lalu meraba kepalanya, dan menemukan pulpennya di sana. "Oh." Dia minta maaf, lalu membuat tanda di ujung jumlah tamu VIP. 150 orang. Dikonfrimasi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. Aku mengurus banyak sekali pernikahan, jadi…ingatanku agak buruk jika harus mengingat siapa saja yang sudah kutemui."

"Tidak, aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, tapi tak melibatkan pekerjaanmu atau pekerjaanku."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tak ingat."

Mereka melanjutkan wawancara yang dibutuhkan Hinata sebelum mengurus segala hal yang akan membuatnya sibuk selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Ada sekitar 15 pertanyaan yang semuanya dijawab singkat oleh Sasuke. Suasananya berubah tegang karena tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Hinata resah.

Setelah selesai, Hinata bersyukur dalam hati. Dia masih menampilkan senyum yang sudah dipelajarinya sejak anak-anak. Seorang Hyuuga diharuskan untuk pandai membuat wajah riang di hadapan orang lain. Ia berdiri setelah melihat Sasuke bersiap-siap. Laki-laki itu tak mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan atau jabat tangan sebagai gestur standar antara pebisnis dan kliennya. Sasuke berbalik, melirik ke arah partisi ruangan yang terlipat di sisi kiri.

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah, ia meraih ujung partisi, menariknya, dan dalam sekejap, enam bidang persegi panjang partisi ruangan terbentang antara ruang kerja Hinata dan ruang galeri. Kanvas partisi menampilkan lukisan indah seorang wanita mengenakan gaun khas kisah-kisah fantasi China berwarna merah, sebuah telaga dengan warna air biru kehijauan, langit malam penuh bintang yang berhias bulan purnama, kunang-kunang, dan bunga peoni yang berkumpul di salah satu sudutnya.

Lukisan yang sangat indah jika saja Sasuke punya sedikit kepedulian untuk melihatnya. Tapi, tidak, ia terlalu hanyut pada sosok Hinata yang berdiri di samping mejanya, berniat mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

"A-ada masalah, Uchiha-san?"

"Ya. Masalah yang sangat besar." Langkah Sasuke berderap di lantai keramik ruang kerja Hinata. Sepatu botnya terasa ringan saat ia mendekati wanita yang melangkah mundur. Sasuke bergerak cepat menangkap lengan Hinata, menarik tubuhnya yang segera lunglai karena sepatu tumit tingginya tak banyak membantu untuk menahan tubuhnya di atas permukaan lantai yang licin. Ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang menyebar keharuman fantastis, menatap matanya yang kebingungan dan takut, dan tanpa pikir panjang meraup kesempatan begitu melihat Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

Ciumannya tidak lembut, bahkan terkesan memaksa. Segala emosi yang megah mengalir di antara suara napas yang berembus, berlarian, dan bertempo cepat. Sentuhan tangan Sasuke penuh tenaga, menjaga kepala Hinata tetap berada di jangkauan bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman dari rasa cinta yang terlarang selalu manis. Ini, sejak dulu, selalu menjadi godaan yang terlalu sulit untuk dihindari. Adam tak berhasil melewati ujian seperti ini. Hinata; buah ranum yang terlalu menggoda di mata Sasuke. Ia ada di sana, di antara keindahan Surga, terlarang, dan terlihat sempurna. Lupakan Hawa, kau bisa menemuinya lain kali.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa pernah memahami apa itu cinta, akhirnya Sasuke bisa merasakan perasaan itu dalam dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, rasa dahaganya terpuaskan sudah.

Hinata mendorong Sasuke, menunduk dan hampir menangis. "T-tolong pergi d-dari sini."

_Forgive me God, for I have sinned._

Saat Sasuke bertemu Roberta lagi di mejanya, ia minta nomor telepon Hinata. Wanita itu menolak, "Hinata-sama tak mengizinkanku melakukannya."

Lembaran uang dikeluarkan Sasuke, dia menambah jumlahnya saat Roberta tak terusik. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang tak memandang Sasuke, dia meraih satu lembar dari tumpukan kartu nama milik Hinata di mejanya. Roberta menuliskan nomor lain di bagian belakang kartunya, meletakkan selembar kartu berukuran mungil itu di meja, lalu menggeser tangannya untuk mengambil lembaran uang dan segera menyimpannya. "Jangan katakan padanya Anda tahu nomor itu dariku."

"Tentu tidak."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, Roberta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yah, tak ada yang pernah lolos dari _wedding blues_ dan perselingkuhan sebelum pernikahan. Semoga sukses."

Seminggu kemudian, Roberta mengantar Sasuke ke ruangan Yamanaka Ino. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Masuk saja, dan Anda akan tahu."

_Wedding planner_-nya diganti. Ino mengatakan itu pada Sasuke dengan wajah tak ramah. Dia bilang dia membantu Hinata yang jadwalnya sudah terlalu padat. Tapi itu tak menjelaskan ke mana Hinata. Dia menghilang dan tak bisa dihubungi. Saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada janji temu dengan _wedding planner_-nya lagi, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya dan membiarkan Sakura menikmati waktunya di spa.

"Percayalah padaku, Uchiha-san. Ini akan berlalu dan kau akan segera melupakannya. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

Ino adalah seorang wanita cantik juga. Rambut panjangnya yang pirang akan membuatmu memikirkan Rapunzel yang malang. Dia punya gaya busana yang sedikit berbeda dari Hinata. Ino lebih memilih blazer hitam, mungkin karena warna rambutnya yang terang akan lebih cocok dengan warna-warna gelap.

"Ya, mungkin kau pernah mengalaminya juga. Tapi kau bukan Hinata, dan aku bukan laki-laki yang melupakanmu setelah pernikahannya. Kenapa harus disamaratakan?"

Ino tak bisa menjawab.

Kau ingat saat Sasuke bilang bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan Hinata? Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong saat mengatakan itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di awal bulan Februari yang dingin di stasiun Grand Central, New York. Saat itu Hinata masih terdaftar sebagai siswa di Parson School of Design sementara Sasuke hanya pemuda yang sedang menikmati liburannya bersama keluarga.

Hinata menjemput Naruto, sahabat baiknya yang baru kembali dari Miami. Naruto berkepribadian menyenangkan, memiliki kulit kecokelatan karena hobinya yang suka menantang ombak di pantai-pantai dengan papan selancarnya, senyumannya cerah, dan jika kau berada di dekatnya, kau akan merasa betapa matahari sedang ramah padamu.

Saat itu Hinata duduk dengan dua cangkir kopi Americano hangat di tangannya. Kursi tunggu penuh dengan orang. Ponselnya berdering, dan Hinata tak tega meletakan cangkir-cangkir plastik di lantai. Sasuke ada di dekatnya, entah karena alasan apa dia merasa perlu membantunya, "Biar kupegang untukmu."

Hinata berterimakasih setelah menghapus ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia meraih ponsel, menjawab suara Naruto yang menyapanya. Mereka ngobrol sebentar, suara kesibukan stasiun bergabung dengan harum pekat kopi di tangan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, menerima cangkir-cangkir kopinya dari Sasuke, membungkukkan badan dan melangkah pergi dengan senyuman.

Naruto terlihat menuruni tangga, melambaikan tangan, tak menunggu lama untuk memeluk Hinata yang berusaha keras menyelamatkan cangkir kopi di tangannya. Naruto tertawa, menangkup wajah Hinata, menyebar rasa rindunya di sana, lalu menyadari bahwa dia sedang membuat wajah ikan di wajah manis Hinata. "Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, ini masih hangat," komentar Naruto saat menerima satu Americano dari Hinata. Lalu dia merangkul gadis itu, berjalan bersamanya menembus keramaian, bercerita tentang pengalamannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah kursi tempat Sasuke mengamati segalanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum, tanpa sadar meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam di hati Sasuke.

Tepat di saat yang sama, benang merah takdir telah mengikat keduanya, menempelkan label '_soulmate_' dan membiarkan benangnya merenggang untuk saat ini.

_Sampai jumpa._

_Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti._

Yah, tak semua _soulmate_ berakhir dengan kisah yang indah. Kadang kau akan berakhir dengan orang yang salah tapi mungkin tepat untuk kehidupanmu. Dan kau hanya bisa merasakan kosong meski kau bahagia dan membangun keluarga bersamanya.

Untuk Sasuke dan Hinata, mari kita buat satu pengecualian. Dengan melihat kisah mereka, mungkin memang diperlukan sedikit perbaikan. Bagaimana?

Ayo kita mulai dari awal, hari di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kali ini benar-benar yang pertama, aku jamin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**November 2002**

Ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Eiko-gakuen dan Chujitsuna-gakuen. Tim basket Chujitsuna dipimpin Naruto, yang berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata setelah pertandingan selesai. Karena alasan itu dia membakar semangatnya agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Liburan musim dingin sudah di depan mata, tapi tradisi dua sekolah prestisius ini tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Meski telah terlalu lelah dengan pertandingan antar perfektur dan sedang mempersiapkan untuk turnamen tingkat nasional, anggota utama tim basket Chujitsuna tak patah semangat.

Hinata dan Ino duduk di bawah pohon plum di halaman utama Chujitsuna, keduanya mengunyah roti hangat yang baru dibeli dari kantin. Selalu yang paling '_fresh from the oven_' untuk mereka berdua. Ditemani teh, keduanya mengobrol.

Sekelompok siswa berseragam Eiko-gakuen melewati gerbang. Di antaranya ada Sasuke, kelas dua yang sudah masuk dalam tim utama sejak kelas satu. Dia mengagumi halaman utama sekolah saingan Eiko. Tanah tempatnya berpijak merupakan susunan bata abu-abu yang sangat bergaya Venice. Sasuke bahkan yakin dia bisa menemukan gondola yang tersembunyi.

Pohon-pohon yang berdiri kebanyakan telah menyerah pada musim dingin, hanya beberapa pohon _maple_ yang daun merah keemasannya masih memberi warna. Di salah satu sudut, tatapan Sasuke berhenti pada seorang gadis yang memandangnya. Di samping gadis itu ada gadis lain, yang terlihat senang, menunjuk ke Ketua Tim, lalu berganti ke Pelatih dan beberapa anggota tim lainnya.

Rombongan Eiko-gakuen terus bergerak menuju gedung sekolah untuk menerima sambutan dari tim basket tuan rumah dan pelatihnya. Selama enam puluh detik—satu menit yang berharga di bulan November yang dingin, Sasuke dan Hinata berpandangan. Dan di sanalah segalanya berawal.

Sasuke melangkah lagi mengikuti arus. Tapi kita semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata di Grand Central, membiarkannya terselip begitu saja dari genggamannya bahkan tanpa bertanya siapa namanya. Dan lalu Agustus sembilan tahun kemudian, dia akan benar-benar tertarik pada perempuan itu, membuat dosa besar tanpa peduli pada akibatnya. Atau saat Sakura menghubunginya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama kakaknya, menikmati waktu luang mereka dengan memancing dan dia tak akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Tak ada pertemuan, tak ada kesempatan. Saat akhirnya ia sadar, ia kembali ke tahun 2008, tak mengenal Sakura dan Hinata sakit.

Di sinilah, momen yang menentukan.

Jika dia ingin memperbaiki segalanya, dia harus memulai di sini.

Jadi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, minta izin pada Pelatih, dan berlari keluar dari gedung, menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja bangun dari kursinya, bersiap meninggalkan tempatnya menuju _gym_ tempat pertandingan akan berlangsung.

Hampir saja.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke.

Ino menyenggol bahu Hinata. Gadis pemalu itu membuat pertahanan. Sasuke kehilangan pribadinya yang terkenal _cool_. Ah, tapi kalian juga tahu, bahkan hati sebeku es bisa mencair. Apalagi ini Hinata, dia punya kehangatan yang pasti bisa meleburkan es sebeku apapun.

"Boleh minta alamat _email_-mu?"

"_Oh my God_, Hinata!" seru Ino senang. "Ehm, maafkan temanku. Dia memang pemalu. Kau mau alamat _email_-nya? Tentu saja. Sini, biar kubantu." Ino menerima ponsel Sasuke, sibuk mengetik dan sengaja memperlambat prosesnya saat sadar Sasuke terpaku pada gadis yang menunduk dan menarik-narik lengan baju seragam Ino.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu siapa? Oh ya, apa kau bebas hari Sabtu nanti? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Hinata suka pergi ke akuarium. Kau harus belikan dia boneka lumba-lumba berwarna biru saat kalian mampir di toko suvenirnya."

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau anggota utama tim basket Eiko-gakuen?"

"Ya."

"Kami akan nonton. Dan diam-diam akan menyorakimu memberi semangat."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata curi-curi pandang, dan Sasuke tak bisa menjelaskan betapa senang hatinya. Cinta pertama memang penuh debaran.

"Eh, kau belum bilang namamu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Ino hampir menyambut, tapi tangan Sasuke berhenti di tengah-tengah, menyadarkan Ino. "Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ino mendorong Hinata, menyodorkan lengan kanan sahabatnya yang pemalu ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hy-Hyuuga…Hi—"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ya, aku ingat. Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Jadi, bagaimana hari Sabtu? Kau punya kenalan yang tampangnya keren?"

"Aku tidak tahu seleramu seperti apa."

"Keren. Itu saja. Mudah, kan?"

"Seperti Ketua?" tanya Sasuke, ia melirik sekilas pada Hinata, selama sedetik pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan. Ino tak menyadari itu dan terus mengoceh tentang seleranya.

Setelah ini…

Pertandingan berlangsung, skor yang diraih masing-masing tim sangat rendah. Itu karena pertahanan keduanya terlalu hebat untuk diterobos. Eiko-gakuen menang tipis dari Chujitsuna-gakuen. Naruto tak bisa menemukan Hinata dan ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi, gagal sudah rencananya menyatakan perasaan pada teman sejak kecilnya. Yang tak diketahui Naruto adalah, Ino tak membiarkan Naruto meraih Hinata. Entahlah, mungkin dia terlalu senang dengan rencana kencan gandanya hari Sabtu nanti.

Kencannya memang menyenangkan. Kuberitahu padamu, setelah beberapa lama, Hinata mulai bisa membuka diri pada Sasuke. Setelah lulus, mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama. Tahun 2007 mereka menikah. Kau tahu apa pekerjaan Sasuke? Seorang praktisi hukum, dia memang punya karakter yang kuat, kan? Dan Hinata? Ah…dia memilih sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga setelah sempat berkarir di dunia kuliner, menjadi _partner_ Ino yang membuka usaha restoran dan kafe.

Awal yang bagus, berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Ada tiga orang anak laki-laki yang berkeliaran di rumah mereka. Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang hadir dalam kisah kehidupan orangtuanya. Dan mungkin nanti, di suatu saat di masa depan, saat tubuh-tubuh mereka telah terlalu tua dan lelah, mereka melepas kehidupan dan meninggalkan jejak mereka di tempat-tempat penuh kenangan dan mata-mata indah putra-putra mereka.

Jadi, kawanku, jika kau melihat sebuah kesempatan, bagaimana kalau kau coba dekati ia, berkenalanlah dengannya, dan setelah itu, carilah celah cerah yang hadir di antara kalian. Cinta memang sebuah misteri, tapi bukan berarti kau tak punya sedikit pun jiwa detektif dalam dirimu. Nikmatilah perjalananmu, berhentilah mengatakan kau baik-baik saja meski sendiri. Jika kau diberikan pilihan, mana yang akan kau pilih?

Selamat tinggal? Atau, sampai jumpa?

Mungkin pilihan Hinata memang yang tepat.

_Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti._

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-bee-**


End file.
